


i love you (because i know no other way)

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron likes Pablo Neruda, and Tyler loves Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you (because i know no other way)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you:  
> \- asork, dfinch, armie, josh, etc.  
> \- lindsey. c:  
> \- YOU.

"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off."

It's early in the morning and they don't have rowing practice, but Tyler can't sleep in anymore, so he rolls over and slides a hand casually across his brother's bare chest. Cameron is sitting up in bed and holding some sort of book with beautiful cursive across the front, something Tyler is still too tired to make out. His voice cuts through the still morning air like a knife, sudden and surprising, but it makes Tyler smile in spite of himself. "Mmm?" he mumbles, unsure of what's going on.

"I love you," Cameron continues, curling into his twin, "as certain dark things are to be loved. In secret," he says, and he makes eye contact with Tyler to punctuate the words, "between the shadow and the soul. I love you as the plant that never blooms, but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers; thanks to your love, a certain solid fragrance, risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body."

"Cam, what are you--"

"I love you without knowing how," and he pauses to place a gentle kiss to Tyler's forehead, "or when," and a kiss to his temple, "or from where." A kiss to his cheek, and Tyler begins to squirm in an attempt to sit up for more. "I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride--" Cameron is still speaking, and Tyler's not entirely sure of what's happening, but when he feels a strong finger underneath his chin, lifting it so that he's looking straight into his brother's eyes, he can feel his knees go weak and he's glad he's sitting down. When Cameron pauses this time, Tyler stares at him and swallows a lump in his throat, licking his lips just in time for his brother's gaze to follow. Their eyes lock again and Cameron says simply, "so I love you because I know no other way than this."

His fingers find Tyler's and suddenly it makes sense, and Tyler finds himself wanting to curl back under the blankets and listen to the sound of Cameron's voice for the rest of eternity. "Cam--" he starts, but he's cut off almost immediately.

"Where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep," Cameron finishes, closing the book with a gentle thud and placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Pablo Neruda," he says without even needing to be asked, and there's a pregnant pause before Tyler puts his palm on Cameron's neck and leans in to kiss him deeply, his other hand immediately finding his brother's.

When they finally pull apart, Cameron is smiling, and Tyler wants to hear more.

\---  
I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep. 

Pablo Neruda


End file.
